What About Now?
by sakokristeh
Summary: Find out what happens when two people who love each other lose their way. Can they find they're way back?  Do they want to or is it too late?  Featuring: Undertaker, Batista, Cena and other superstars
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I only own Kaylie. All of the WWE wrestlers own themselves

Summary: Find out what happens when love goes wrong. Will things ever get back on track? Do they even want to?

"How did it come to this?" Kaylie wondered to herself. She had been sitting in her apartment for the past few days trying to figure out how the hell she went from perfect life to have it completely crumble in the matter of 1 day.

Her internal bashing kept on getting interrupted by her damn cell phone. He just couldn't stop calling her. You'd think after 35 unanswered phone calls, he'd get the point. For whatever reason, she decided to answer the phone.

"what do you want jackass?" Kaylie answered her cell phone. 'keep sounding pissed off K, it will make it appear to him that you aren't missing him every second of the day'

"I want my girlfriend back." Was his reply. That, of course, prompted Kaylie to laugh bitterly.

""Don't you mean, your wife? She should be at your house with you and and your children. Tell me Mark, was what we had a joke between the two of you? Were you ever separated from her or did you think it was the quickest way into my pants?"

"We need to talk about this Kay. Please." Hearing him beg and his voice crack at the end of 'please' instantly broke Kaylie's resolve.

"What were my two rules? They weren't hard to forget. They weren't hard to follow."

""Bab..." Kaylie immediately stopped him, "Don't ever call me Baby again you fucker. My rules were simple. Be honest with me, and don't break my heart. I knew what your life was like when we met. I've been around it forever. I've seen my friends get their hearts broken by you fuckin wrestlers. Hell even I've had my heart broken by a wrestler before. I swore to myself that day I would never get to that place again. But stupid me, I thought 'oh hey, he's different from the rest of them.' Boy was i fucking wrong. No Mark, don't call me again. I don't want to hear from you. I don't want to remember

you, I don't want to have to cry myself to sleep every night thinking how you fuckin played me for a fool."

Once Kaylie calmed down, she got up, went into the kitchen, pulled out her Chinese take out menu, ordered enough General Tso's chicken and lo mein to feed a small army, called her friends to let them know she was still alive, she resumed sitting on her couch, looking out her window. "Damn him. Damn him to hell."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"It's so good to have a lil girls day of shopping before the show tonight." Janna said as she plopped down on a chair at their table in the restaurant 'Max and Erma's'. Kaylie, Janna and Bethany were doing some outfit shopping for their first wrestling show of the year. It just so happens that the WWE were in St. Louis for a Supershow. The girls have floor seats, thanks to a connection of Kaylie's, and they wanted to look good. Girls could dream, right?

"All I know is after we eat, we all better high tail it home to get ready. There is no way I am going to be sitting in rush hour traffic this time. I will get to the show before it starts. I'm not missing a thing this time damnit!" Kaylie exclaimed in the restaurant, causing some patrons to look at them.

"Forgive her, she forgot to take her meds this morning." Bethany turned to the other people in the restaurant. "Girl, seriously, we need you to take those pills before you leave the house. People think you're crazy."

"Let 'em. I stopped worrying bout what people thought bout me a long time ago."

"You have to admit Janna...loud, crazy, carefree Kirsten is a lot more interesting that shy, quiet, mute Kaylie." Bethany stated with a twinkle in her eye. These three girls have come a long way since when they first met 7 years ago on a wrestling internet forum. They all had the same taste in wrestlers and decided to actually meet up in person, and they've been inseparable ever since.

"That's true B." Janna, the oldest one of the group, couldn't believe how much each of them have changed since then either. Both her and Beth got married, and divorced in that time frame, and poor Kaylie has had the worst track record ever when it came to the opposite sex. It doesn't help that before these girls met, she was friends with some girls who were considered by everyone else as "ring rats''.

"Guys, I'm totally nervous about hanging out with John and the guys tonight. It has been WAY too long since we've hung out and I'm afraid it'll be weird." Kaylie stated honestly.

"Sweetie, if he didn't want to hang out with you, he wouldn't have gotten us tickets #1 and #2 he wouldn't insist on taking us out afterwards. You are worrying for nothing." Janna patted Kaylie's hand reassuringly.

"I guess your right." The waitress came over and took the girls orders.

After that, Kaylie headed to the bathroom. As she was heading the Ladies room, she saw some of the WWE guys waiting to be seated. She ran into the bathroom, peed as fast as her bladder would let her, ran until she got into the guys eye sight, walked casually by them. Once she was by them, she ran to her seat, plopped down and took a few deep breaths.

"You ok crazy?" Beth asked Kaylie.

"Yea, did you see the kid party that they're setting up for? I know how you are with a bunch of kids. Just remember, they don't know any better, they are just children, they will be loud."

"This isn't set up for a kid's party." Kaylie leaned in and whispered, "Wrestlers are here!"

Both Beth and Janna immediately started look around, while Kaylie tried to straighten her hair, make herself look presentable.

"Are you sure K? I mean, maybe you are just...oh...no, you're right, there they are now." Beth too started to fix her hair and whatnot.

"Now whatever you guys do, just act like you don't know who they are." Kaylie whispered as she watched the entire Spirit Squad, Cryme Tyme and the

Highlanders sat down at the tables that were set up for them. It was no secret that Kaylie loved the squad, Beth was enjoying Cryme Tyme and Janna had a lil weird/kinky thing going for the Highlanders.

The girls went about their lunch acting like they weren't dying to go up to talk to them, but every time the girls would laugh at something, the guys would look over, causing the girls to inwardly freak out. As the girls went to leave, they had to pass the table. While walking pass the table, Kaylie's cell phone started ringing. No problem, right? Wrong! That particular ring tone for whoever was calling her was the 'Spirit Squad's theme song'. As Kaylie tried to find her phone, Beth and Janna looked at the table in shock as the guys smiled at them.

"God damn big purses," Kaylie muttered as she finally was able to silence her phone. Instead of ballsing up and go talk to them, she practically ran out of the restaurant embarrassed, with Beth and Janna chasing after her.

"That was a prime opportunity Kaylie Marie!!" Beth was astonished that she didn't go up to them, especially since they now knew she was a fan.

"Oh, lay off her B, you know that even though she claims to not care what girls think bout her , she still has a hard time with the guys."

"I am still standing right here, ya know." Kaylie was mad at herself for letting that happen. She has been dying to meet Johnny and Mike since their work in OVW.

"Kaylie, don't turn around, don't freak out, just remain...calm." Janna whispered as Johnny from the Spirit Squad ran out of the restaurant. He spotted the girls and walked up to them.

"I do believe this bag belongs to you." Johnny asked with a smile on his face. He handed Kaylie her shopping bag.

Kaylie smacked herself in the forehead. In her mad rush to turn off her phone, she completely forgot she placed her bag down to search her purse. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. You ladies going to the show tonight?" He asked Kaylie.

"Yea we are. Good luck with your match. Facing Piper and Flair should be

awesome. I am going to warn you though, whoever is facing Piper, will get

booed from me."

Johnny opened his mouth in fake shock, "you mean, a spirit squad fan is going to cheer for the opposing team?!"

"When you're facing Piper, Hellz yes I am." Kaylie smiled back at him.

"Fair enough, you ladies enjoy the show." Johnny turned and left.

Kaylie turned to the girls who were in shock. "What?" Kaylie asked as the girls head to the parking lot.

"You could talk to Johnny, but you couldn't talk to them in the restaurant.?" Janna asked curiously.

"yea, because it's not all of the hotness at once. I was too overwhelmed in there." Kaylie said with a smile on her face. As they reached their cars, they finalized their plans and went home to get ready for the show. It was definitely going to be an interesting night.


	3. Chapter 2

The three girls are making their way to their second row seats on the floor. They missed the intro and the announcement of what matches are going to happen tonight, and as they were walking down, the Spirit Squad's theme song started to blare through the arena. Kaylie, Janna and Bethany skipped down the stairs to the beat of their music and stayed standing, and cheered for the squad as they entered the ring. As the boys stood up on the

corners, Johnny spotted the girls. He smiled and winked at them, causing the

girls to cheer louder. Hearing the girls cheer louder, the rest of the squad looked

at the girls and smiled at them. Kaylie did her best 'eugene' wave to the guys, causing them to laugh even more. The girls sat down as the Highlanders came out. Janna stood up and cheered for them while Kaylie and Bethany rolled their eyes at her. Next came out Cryme Tyme, Janna sat down and Bethany jumped up and cheered for the guys. Kaylie pretended to yawn causing Mitch and Nicky to laugh again. Then Piper and Flair came out causing Kaylie to jump up and cheer. Kaylie was cheering for Piper,

and Janna was spazzing out for Flair. She even did her 'i'm not worthy' bow down

to him. He saw her, smiled and blew her a kiss. The rest of the squad looked at them in 'shock' while Johnny smiled at them.

The girls enjoyed the rest of the show. They cheered when their favorites came out, screamed what the fuck whenever Khali tried to talk, wanted to punch someone when stupid wrestling fans claimed to know everything in the world, even when they said Taker was 12-0 at mania, when everyone knows he's 14-0.

"Hot damn! If Taker sticks his tongue out and rolls his eyes back one more time during that match, I almost hopped the barrier and raped him right then and there!" Janna exclaimed while waiting for the crowd to start moving.

"I bet you a hundred bucks that's his sex face.' Kaylie stated with a laugh.

As they made their way through the crowd to exit the arena, Kaylie's cell phone rang. She pulled her cell out of her pocket and saw that Cena was calling her.

"If you're calling to tell me you are already at the bar, I will kill you."

"Still stuck in the arena I take it." John said with a laugh.

"Yea, excuse me one second." Kaylie puts her cell to her shoulder. "You fuckin touch my ass again asshole, I will break your hand." She put the phone back to ear to hear John laughing at her. "So you are already there?"

"Yea, the guys and I had no trouble getting here."

"And just how many guys did you bring with you?" Hearing Kaylie say that,

Janna and Bethany got closer so they could hear more.

"Let's just say, there are several choices for you and your friends." John

stated, knowing that it would piss Kaylie off.

"You sonofab." Kaylie was interrupted when Janna grabbed the phone.

"Before she says something to piss ya off, We'll just say goodbye now

and we'll see you in a bit."

"See you ladies in a bit then." Janna hung up the phone and looked at fuming Kaylie. She was muttering 'you and your friends have several choices...like common rats looking for ass. no good ass is going to get a beatin from me.'

Bethany put her arm around her, 'you know he didn't mean it like that,

just relax. Now let's go and see just who he has with him."


	4. Chapter 3

John Cena, Randy Orton, Shelton Benjamin, Charlie Haas, The Hardys and Shane

Helms were all at one table at this bar/grill in downtown St. Louis.

They have been friends with Kaylie for a few years now. They knew if she recommended a place to hang out, it'll be fun for everyone. She was one of

those girls who you could have a great time with, without hopping into bed with them. She was one of those rare girls who were actually there for wrestling, and not to hook up with wrestlers. As they waited for her and her friends to show up, they started with some beers, while the new, young talent was soaking up the attention of the local rats.

Just as this hoppin song came through the speakers of the bar they could hear Kaylie enter the bar.

"Where the fuck is John Anthony Felix Cena? Fucker is going to get his fuckin ass kicked." Kaylie looked around her bar and saw The Spirit Squad, Cryme Tyme, Highlanders, Chris Masters and Carlito all point in the direction of his table. She looked over and saw him 'duck' down behind Randy, hiding in 'fear'. "Thanks guys. Good matches by the way." She grabbed a pretzel, popped into her mouth, winked at them and went over to 'kick Cena's ass.'

"Here ya go K," Mike, the bartender handed her a Bud Select

"Thanks Mike." She grabbed the beer and headed over to the table. She and

the girls walked over to the table. "So Cena, what did you say to me before

Janna over there grabbed my cell phone outta my hand?" Kaylie didn't wait

for an answer and punched him in the arm repeatedly.

"ok, OK, I give!" John helds his hands in mock surrender.

"Ya, ya, that's what I thought." Kaylie introduced the girls to the guys, and the fun insued.

Meanwhile, in the other side of the bar.

"Hey man, you hang with Cena some times right?" Mark, aka,The Undertaker asked JBL.

"Ya, man, he's crazy. why do you ask?" JBL answered and took a swig of beer.

"Just wondering if he had a girlfriend, that's all"

Glenn Jacobs, aka Kane, started to laugh. "damn man, I knew your divorce messed you up, but I never thought it would mess you THAT way."

Mark punched Glenn in the arm, "no dipshit, I'm trying to subtly find out who that girl is at their table."

They all turn around to see Kaylie shove Bethany onto Cena's lap. JBL laughs, "I think it's safe to say, she's not his girlfriend."

"ya, well I'm still going to find out her story." Mark said and he finished his beer.


	5. Chapter 4

Back at the table with the girls.

"Subtle Kaylie Marie." Bethany glared at her friend. She couldn't believe she just shoved her at John and told him to go at her.

"What? You said he was hot, he said you were hot. I just helped that along. Now all I need is Batista and we'll be all good." Kaylie turned and winked at Janna, who was staring at Kaylie in shock.

"Huh?" was the only thing that Janna managed to get out. She never actually thought she would meet Dave, let alone get to spend time with him.

Kaylie turned to Randy and Adam, "So you guys ready to go to Europe tomorrow?"

Randy laughed at Kaylie, "you know we are."

"Ya, the crowds overseas are totally insane, in a good way." Adam

added.

Everyone was having a great time, Kaylie challenged a drunk Shelton and Charlie to darts, needless to say, she's kickin ass and she can't even play darts. Janna is chatting with Randy and Adam and her plan of getting Bethany and John talking was working perfectly. All of a sudden, HHH, HBK, Dave with Rebecca in tow, and Flair. Rebecca goes off to join the divas by the jukebox and the men join the table with Taker, Kane and JBL. "When the fuck did they get here?" Kaylie thinks to herself. She tells the guys she'll

be right back. She grabs some menu's from the bar and heads over to the table.

She walks over to see Kane nudge Taker in the stomach, to which he punched Kane in the arm again. She hands menu's to HHH, HBK and Flair. She then proceeds to beat Dave with the menu, and seeing as how his back was to her, he had no idea who was attacking him. The guys at the table are laughing, and when Dave turns around and sees that it was Kaylie, he picked her up and swung her around in a big bear hug. He then sits down and rubs the back of his head. " What the hell was THAT for?"

"That was for not waiting to see who I brought to meet you tonight, but noooooo you have to be hookin up with...that." Kaylie nods her head in Rebecca's direction. "Kaylie, you never bring any hot friends for me. Kaylie I'm going to wind up old and gray and alone because I can't keep it in my pants." Kaylie continued to whine and pretend to be Dave, causing everyone at the table to laugh.

"See, I told you she was crazy." Dave told Flair and HHH. "Guys, this girl here, is Kaylie." And everyone at the table seemed to know who she was. She looked at Dave and gave him the "kaylie eyebrow'. "You don't know how popular you are. The old gang almost got fined for leaving the show before it was finished."

HHH looked at her, then at Dave. "She doesn't look related to you."

Dave rolled his eyes and Kaylie's eyes bugged out her head. She once again picked up the menu and beat him with it. "I told you to stop calling me that! Damnit! Now me thinking you look hot in that suit is shot to shit you asshole!"

Dave grabbed the menu and and tossed it across the room. 'First of all, knock it off. Secondly, you said you brought someone for me."

"I lied." Kaylie turned and walks back to Shelton and Charlie, who had somehow managed to get knock the target off of the darts game.

"So who is she man? Taker here wants to know." JBL dodged a punch that was

coming his way.

"That's Kaylie, she's a totally awesome girl, who knows a shit load about

wrestling but isn't totally crazy like most fans that travel to see shows."

Everyone stayed and the bar even stayed open a few hours later than usual,

just to accommdate the large party. As everyone was leaving and was standing

outside, Kaylie ran back over to Dave, grabbed his hand and dragged him to

the parking lot, telling him he had to see her new baby. So naturally, her gang and the guys from the other table all followed them. They see her doing her best Price is Right girl display to her brand new Tiburon. "Isn't she sexy?" Kaylie asked the group that formed around her car. Everyone laughed and she said goodbye to most of her people. She ran after HHH, HBK and Taker.

"What's up Kaylie?" HBK asked causing Kaylie go into shock. She knew that he

now knew her name, but just hearing him say, caused her to go into super fan

mode. She snapped herself out of it quickly, but the three superstars knew what just happened.

"Do you guys know where you're going to be after Europe?" Kaylie asked once

she composed herself.

"I think Florida." Taker said, once again causing Kaylie shock. All night long, she saw him watching her, but he never talked until now. "you guys going to come out?"

"Ya, John invited Bethany, who invited us." Kaylie laughed. "But all those fucktards had no idea where you guys were going."

"Ya, those two did seem to hit it off," HHH pointed out. "It was nice of you to set them up like that."

Taker laughed, "you didn't see her shove her friend onto his lap earlier."

Kaylie blushed a little bit, "Hey, whatever works ya know? Sometimes people

need a lil push. Besides, I knew they would hit it off."

"Was your other friend for Dave?" HHH asked.

"Ya, but he fucked that up didn't he? well, that's good, so when we go to

Florida, I wouldn't be totally ditched."

"Ya, that's true, now you only need to work on getting yourself someone."

HHH said in hopes that Mark would do something about his attraction

with this girl.

"I stopped thinkin about that a long ass time ago." Kaylie smiled, "Besides,

I am still in the 'i hate men' mode of a breakup."

"Kaylie, Come on let's go!" Kaylie heard Janna and Bethany scream.

"My public awaits, see you guys in Florida." Kaylie turned and ran to her

car.

Taker made a mental note to make sure he sees her in Florida as he said goodbye to HHH and HBK and made his way to his rental. He was now anxious for this trip to be over.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Janna and Beth are on their way over to Kaylie's house. It's been 2 weeks since the break up with Mark and they have yet to have a girls night. Janna carried in the party food and pizza, while Beth carried the alcohol. Beth took out her spare key to Kaylie's condo and let themselves in.

"Kaylie, where you at girl?" Beth asked while heading to the kitchen. They hear a loud thud, lots of cursing and Kaylie came running down the stairs.

"you guys will never believe what I found?" Kaylie let the girls set the stuff down and they all bound up the stairs to Kaylie's mess of a room.

"dear lord girl, what the hell happened?" Janna asked while taking in the

damage to the room.

"I got angry." Kaylie shrugs, plopping herself in the middle of the bed holding up a photo album. "Does this look familiar?"

"Oh...my...god. Is that the Florida trip from a year ago?" Beth looked at

Kaylie like she was crazy. "Why the hell are you looking at that?!"

"What? A girl can't remember happier moments in her life?"

"Yes, they can, but they usually don't look for happier moments pertaining

to the breakup we're about to pig out over." Janna remember how she handled

her divorce, she burned everything that reminded her of her pig of an ex.

"especially when he cheated on you with his ex-wife." Janna was still pissed

off and ready to kill Mark for the treatment of her best friend.

"It happens J, I'm slowly getting over it." Kaylie said with a sad look on her face.

"guys, I know you don't want to hear this, but I think there is more to the story than we all know. John's been telling me that Mark is beside himself and making everyone's life hell." Bethany said. She knows that's not what they wanted to talk about, but Kaylie isn't the only one suffering. Mark has been terrorizing anyone who even mentioned Kaylie or the lack of her being around as of late.

"serves him right." Janna said heatedly.

"Guys, I don't want to talk about it. But I do want to look through all of these pictures and try and put this behind me."

"And you think this will help you K?" Beth asked. When Kaylie nodded her head yes, she sat down next to her on the bed. "I don't remember going to Sea World on that trip."

Janna laughed, "cause you were too busy shackin up with Mr. hunk of man. We got bored and headed out." The girls laughed and started to reminisce about the trip that changed their lives.


	7. Chapter 6

Two chapters in one night. I'm on a roll. I just wanted to thank everyone who's been reading this story. It's been the first one I've actually enjoyed writing in a long time. I loooooooooooove feedback. More feedback more chapters

Chapter 6

The girls arrived in Tampa on Thursday. They made arrangments with John to

hang out a couple days before their show on Saturday. They pick up their rental car, a convertible of course. Who goes to Florida and not get a convertible? As their loading up their suitcases into the trunk, Beth's cell rings Cena's entrance theme, causing Beth to blush and Kaylie and Janna to laugh their asses off.

"You are so cheesy." Kaylie loaded her suitcase into the trunk and headed to the drivers seat. "ask him where the hell we're meeting him and I'll get directions from the man inside." Beth gave her the location and she ran inside to get directions and some sodas for the road. She hands Beth her Mountain Dew and Janna her Diet Pepsi. She grabbed the phone from Beth, "Hey loser, we're going to stop at the hotel first and change, then

we'll be there. Give us a half hour to get ready. See ya." Kaylie hung up Beth's

cell and tossed it back to her.

The girls checked in to the Marriott on the beach, changed into more 'Florida' weather appropriate clothes. Janna changed into her khaki Capri pants and light pink tank top. Beth was in her denim skirt with a white wife beater, her blue bikini top showing through. Kaylie was in her black and pink heart halter bathing suit top with her black capri gaucho pants.

They hopped in their car and headed to Cena's beach house. They pulled up to the house, Kaylie drops off Janna and Beth and goes to find a place to park. . Cena's street was full of cars, making the girls assume that the party is going to be packed full of people. Beth rings the door bell and waits, Kaylie walks up to the door and opens it. "People don't ring the door bell at Cena's house, he won't answer. Don't ask, it's a weird family thing."

The girls look around and see that they are all around the pool. Pretty much the entire company, including camera men, refs, and even the McMahon's themselves are around enjoying the sun and barbeque. Kaylie can see that Beth and Janna are in shocked, overload, fan mode, so Kaylie figures why not make their presence known. She runs up and hops on Cena's back. "Hey Jackass. Nice place you got here." Cena walks over to the pool. "Don't you fucking dare." Cena of couse, takes that as a challenge and hops

into the pool with Kaylie on his back. "Nice asshole" Kaylie punched him in the arm and he helped her out of the pool. "Your girl is being shy." She pointed to Beth and Janna who were still standing in the door way taking in their surroundings. "I think they're in shock" John walks over to them and Kaylie walks to the cooler, grabs a Bud Select and looks around for the bottle opener. All of a sudden she's hit in the head with a towel. She

turns around to see Shawn Michaels smiling at her.

"Thanks man. But what I really need is a damn bottle opener." Kaylie hands him her beer to open.

"Not a problem." He pops the cap off and hands it back to her. "That was some entrance."

"Yea well, my friends seemed to be in shock, and I was getting bored." Kaylie says with a shrug. All of sudden you hear Matt Hardy scream "Kaylie's on our team!" She turns to see 'the north carolina crew' plus Paul London and Brian Kendrick at the volleyball net. On the other side was Mark, Glenn, Bradshaw, Dave, HHH, Stone Cold, and the McMahon men. "Thanks for the being my beer opener." Kaylie ran, dragged Janna over to the game

"Hold this" she hands Janna her beer and joins the game. Dave smiled at Janna, causing her to blush.

"Hey Dave. Pay attention to me kicking your ass. I'd hate to embarrass you in front of all your co-workers." The wrestlers on the side lines had to laugh.

"You seem so sure of yourself there K. It's a shame that your team is going to lose. I mean, look at your team, and look at ours." Dave pointed out the size of his team.

"Just because you guys are tall, doesn't mean that we're going to win bucko. It's

just going to be harder when you guys fall on your asses." Kaylie smiled at

Mark and Glenn. "it's not too late for you guys to switch onto the winning

team."

"I think we'll take our chances with these guys." Mark nodded at his team.

Kaylie smiled, "your loss." She turned to the team. "I'm serving."

Janna is joined by Beth and John. She's just shaking her head.

"They don't stand a chance do they?" Beth asked Janna.

Janna laughed, "Nope, They have no clue."

"Maybe I should tell them that she playing beach volleyball every summer

since she was 12." John said with a smile. He looked at the two girls and they all collectively said 'Nah'. They all watched Kaylie serve the ball and it land in between a diving Dave and Shane McMahon. Kaylie was high fiving her team. "That's one."

For the next 45 minutes, the North Carolina crew + Kaylie kept on killing their opponents. The only time the other team scored a point was when the ball was hit in any area not near Kaylie. She was making dives, spikes and had a killer serve. She left the other team in shock as she made the game winning point. Janna and Beth stood up

clapping and cheering, causing Kaylie to bow and wave to her crowd. She turned

to Dave and made a face at him. "Told you not to doubt me dumbass." Kaylie

turned around and started talking to Janna, Beth and John. All of a sudden, she is lifted in the air and is being walked over to the pool, again.

She was about to curse Dave out when she looked down and saw Taker carrying her.

"Hey big man, what's the big idea?"

Mark smiled and shrugged his shoulders, "your dirty" and he tossed her into the pool, when Kaylie came up with a shocked look on her face "and now your clean."

Kaylie smiled at Mark, she climbed out of the pool and motioned for him to lean down so she can whisper something in his ear. He leans down and she whispers "i'm still dirty, you have no idea what you just started." Catching Mark off guard, she shoved him into the pool. Glenn saw this and screamed, "WATER FIGHT" and the fun ensued. Kaylie tried to dunk Taker, Beth and Janna through John into the pool. Randy ran and did a cannon ball, with very little splash. Viscera ran and did a cannonball and the girls had to

hold onto wrestlers to prevent from drowning. The water fight was brought to a

screeching halt when Stone Cold announced that the food was done.


	8. Chapter 7

Sorry for the lack of updates, I just got back from my trip to Orlando to catch some TNA beef. To make up for it, two chapters today. ENJOY!!!!!

Chapter 7

As the party started to wind down, everyone sort of split up into their own thing. John and Beth were sitting on the love seat, Dave was sitting on the floor in front of Janna, who was sitting on the couch, and other superstars were sitting around the tv watching some Car chase highlight show.

Kaylie, one who never misses a Florida sunset, sat outside on the patio by the

pool. Ever since she was a kid, her father said that the sunset reminded him

of her mother, from their first date. Since her mother passed away when she was

young, it was something she felt she and her mom had in common. She was so

engrossed in her thoughts, she didn't realize that she wasn't alone any more. Mark was standing at the patio doorway, just simply observing her.

"What are you doing out here?" Mark asked as he plopped down in a patio chair next to Kaylie.

"Just enjoying the sunset. What about you? Why aren't you watching Car Chases episode 1 million and 5." Kaylie stated the last part with pure sarcasm.

"Eh, you've seen one of those shows, you've seen them all, I guess." Mark shrugged. Kaylie started to giggle. "What?"

"You do that alot you know." When Mark asked her what she was talking about

she turned towards him and did her best shrug. They both fell into a comfortable silence and watched the sun set.

"You girls plan on coming to Smackdown?" Mark asked.

"We're not sure. I know I want to, and I think Janna wants to, but I think Beth wants to spend more time with Cena, so we might just leave her with him. Beside, I think Janna wants to flirt with Dave some more." Kaylie smiled.

"You like playing match maker don't you?"

"Of course, If I know that they will make each other happy, why not?"

Mark turned and looked at her, "And what about you? What makes you happy?"

Kaylie's heartbeat started to speed up. There was something about this man that just makes her feel so comfortable, yet so guarded at the same time. She can tell he's trouble. "If everyone around me is happy, then I'm happy. I've stopped depending on other people to make me happy. You don't get burned that way."

Mark knew what she meant. He was in the process of his second divorce, and

this time, it was over because of her infidelity instead of his. His first marriage ended because he was living road life. His marriage to Sara has ended because she wanted him home more. They still plan on being on civil terms because of his two daughters, but sometimes he just wants to punch something whenever she talks about her new boyfriend. "You can get lonely that way."

"That's true, you can. But I'd rather be lonely than a complete and total mess because some guy breaks my heart. I can't eat any more ice cream." Kaylie winked at him.

"What is it with girls and their ice cream?" Mark smiled at her. She definitely had a sense of humor.

"Who knows? Probably saw it in a movie once, and every girl caught on to it."

Once again, the fell into silence, but there was tension. It was hard to describe, but you can tell that the two were feeling each other.

"So the reason I asked about Smackdown is because I was thinking maybe you and I can get something to eat afterwards." Kaylie whipped her head around and looked at Mark in shock.

"You want to what?" Kaylie started to angry. Who the hell does he think he is!? "I'm sorry Mark, but I'm not a rat. So you can save that for your wife." Kaylie felt a little bad for the wounded look on his face, but she would be damned if that's all he was after.

"Darlin, I know that there are alot of guys in this business like that, but I'm not one of them." Mark stopped when Kaylie scoffed and shook her head in disbelieve. "It's true. I wouldn't do that to Sara, but seeing as how she left me for someone else..." Mark stopped talking. He doesn't like talking about it.

Kaylie's face was red, but not from anger, she was totally mortified. "Mark, I'm sorry, I had no idea." She went to continue when he held his hand up.

"It's ok. I know you've seen your friends get hurt."

"You don't know the half of it."

The sliding door opened, Glenn and JBL poked their heads out.

"Hey man, we've got to get going." Glenn said uncomfortably, he knew what

Mark planned to do, but they had an appearance early in the morning.

"Ya man, I'll be right there." Mark said to the guys.

Kaylie turned around, "Good water fight Glenn. We'll have to do it again sometime."

Glenn smiled at her, "Sure thing. Mark, we'll be by the truck when your ready." JBL closed the door and the two said their goodbyes to everyone inside.

"Listen Mark, I don't know what our plans are, but I will definitely call you when we decide something." Kaylie wanted to apologize again, but she had a sense that he didn't want to hear it.

"Great, well then, I'll be waiting for your call." Mark smiled at her and started to head inside.

"Uh...Mark?" Mark turned around and looked at Kaylie. "You might want to give me your number." Kaylie smiled at him. Mark gave Kaylie his cell number and she plugged it into her phone. She got up and walked inside. She sat down next to Janna, who was playing with Dave's hair as he sat in front of her and put her head on her shoulder.

"You will not believe what just happened." Kaylie whispered to Janna.

"Wanna tell me now?" Janna whispered back. Kaylie and Janna saw Dave turn around with questions and his eyes. Kaylie shook her head no and told her she'd tell her later.

Dave turned back around and Kaylie raised her eyebrow at Janna and mouthed, "What is going on here?"

Janna mouthed back, "later girl, Later." The girls both winked at each other and watched tv.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"So what did you two do today?" Bethany had just joined Kaylie and Janna in

their rooms to do their Friday night Smackdown ritual. John had left for his

house show a little while ago, but he let the girls stay the day. That of course pissed Kaylie off, cause he shoulda offered for them to stay before they shelled out the money for the hotel, but she was the only one that said anything.

"Girl, you owe me for keeping this Hottie Friday Night."

"Beth, K here, did not cry when I dragged her out of Sea World. You should be very proud." Janna picked up a slice of pizza. Everyone who knows Kaylie knows she's obsessed with marine life, with dolphins, ocra whales, manatees and penguins being her favorite animals, it's hard to drag her away whenever she's around them.

While Smackdown was on, the girls were grilling Beth on what was happening with John.

"He wants us to stay with him on Tuesday too." Beth ended her conversation with enthusiasm. You can tell she's really falling for him. She went into the kitchen to get some more beers.

Janna and Kaylie both looked at each other. "You tell her the plan." Janna whispered to Kaylie.

"Me, why do I have to? You want to go too." Kaylie whispered back.

"Ya, but I wasn't asked on a date by one of the most successful men in the company. You were." Janna nodded to Beth who was back with the beers.

"He said that whatever we want to do on Tuesday was fine with him." Beth smiled at the girls. She took a look at the girls faces and knew something was up. "What gives girls?"

"Well, you see. The thing of it is." Kaylie was babbling, and her cheeks were turning pink.

"Taker asked Kaylie out after Smackdown. So we were thinking of going to Smackdown after Raw was over." Janna helped Kaylie out. She was making a fool of herself.

Beth's eyes bugged out. "He did what? When? How? Why didn't you tell me?!"

"You were busy with John." Kaylie said with a shrug.

"Girl, I don't give a shit. This is HUGE! So we're going to Smackdown. That's cool."

"No no B, I insist that you stay here with John. It will be easier for you to relax if you don't have us around staring at everything you guys are doing." The last thing Kaylie wanted was both of them talking about how huge this was. It was bad enough that she had to list Janna talk about it all day. It's making her way more nervous. She was grateful that Smackdown came back on and they turned their attention back to the show.

After the show, Janna and Beth were talking in the living room while Kaylie

was in the kitchen cleaning up. All of a sudden, Kaylie's cell phone rings.

She shouts from the kitchen for one of them to answer it. Janna hops up from her spot and grabs Kaylie's phone from the coffee table.

"Kaylies personal answering service, she's busy being a skank, may I take a

message?"

There was a deep laugh on the other end. "Who is she being a skank with? Is

there a sign up list?"

Janna looked at the phone, "who is this?"

"Who is this?"

"This is Janna and if you don't answer me, I will black ball you off the waiting list."

"Well, I don't want that to happen, so let Kaylie know Mark is on the phone."

Janna dropped the phone. "oh shit...oh god...oh damn." She picked up the

phone to hear Mark laughing his ass off. She runs into the kitchen all red faced, holding out the phone to Kaylie, covering up the mouth piece. "Girl, don't kill me." She tosses the phone to a bewildered Kaylie.

"Hello?"

"Yes, I was wondering if I could get on your skank list?" Mark chuckled.

"Excuse me?" Kaylie looked at the phone like it was a foreign object.

"Maybe you should be answering your phone from now on Kaylie, I don't think your friends can be trusted."

"well if that's how they answer my phone, I DON'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS!" Kaylie

made sure she yelled it loud enough for Janna to hear.

"Now now, no need to get fiesty. I was just wondering what you guys have planned for Tuesday."

"Who the hell is this?"

"Oh, I guess Janna forgot to tell you that I was on the phone. It's Mark." He smiled knowing fully well that once she got off the phone with him, Janna could potentially get physically hurt. "now don't be too hard on her."

"Can I at least attack her with a pillow or something?"

"Only if I'm around."

"Dirty ol man!" Kaylie sat on the counter with her feet dangling. "as for the plan, traitor and I plan on leaving for Atlanta right after Raw. We should get there in the early morning."

"Ok cool. And don't worry about tickets, I got that covered." Kaylie sighed. "What was that for?"

"I just hate it when you guys do that. I can very well afford to buy my own seat."

"Ya, but now I know where your sitting, instead of having to look everywhere for you in the crowd."

"It's amazing Mark. There has been an invention since you've been around. It's called a cell phone. But thank you for the tickets."

Mark laughed, "That is the second age crack tonight Kaylie. You don't want to know what happens when you get to three."

Kaylie smiled, "oh really? is it bad? are you gonna spank me?" The instant she said that her face turned beat red and the mental picture of that actually happening turned her on like there was no tomorrow.

"Don't tempt me little girl." Mark growled into the phone, "You don't know how nasty I can get."

"Promises, promises. Do you want me to call you when I get into Atlanta?"

"Could you? Just to let me know you got there ok?"

"I sure will. I'll see you then Mark."

"Alright Darlin', you have a good night." Mark hung up the phone and took a very cold shower. He liked the playfulness of the conversation, and it made him curious to see if she would react around him in person.


	10. Chapter 9

I know, I know, I'm a horrible person for keeping you all in suspense. Don't ya just hate it when real life gets in your way. Anyway, my apologies to all. I hope you all have a great holiday with your loved ones.

Chapter 9

You know a Raw show is bad when Khali debuts, and they have a feud between a fake Rosie O'Donnell and a fake Donald Trump. Kaylie and Janna were so angry they just left Beth, in Birmingham, Alabama, to deal with it and hit the road. So when they got to Atlanta at midnight, instead of 1 or 2 in the morning, Mark insisted that the girls join him and Dave for a bite to eat. The guys have yet to decide on what hotel to stay at so why not make all those plans together. So the girls pull up to the local Outback steak house, and surprisingly enough, they were both starving. They walked in and spotted the guys right away. I mean, come on, how can you not spot 2 huge men? Dave spotted them first and went to go greet them.

"You girls made great time." Mark commented as the girls sat down.

"We need to have a pow wow with your fuckin writers." Janna gripped.

"ya, can you arrange that?" Kaylie asked the guys.

Dave looked at Kaylie. He could tell the show was bad just by the look on her face. "What happened?"

"Whoever thinks that Khali being on the fucking roster is a good thing, is going to get a beat down." Kaylie cracked her knuckles to make her point.

"Ya, and who fuckin thought it was a good idea to have Trump and Rosie 'wrestle'. We were so mad, we just ditched Beth and left early."

"where the hell is that waitress? I need beer, stat." Kaylie looked around, like she knew which waitress was their waitress anyway.

Mark laughed at Kaylie, but stopped when she shot him a look. The girls were really mad about the show. "Oh come on, it can't be that bad."

Kaylie looked at him in shock. He was defending that...that CRAP they called a wrestling show. "You weren't there ok. It was the first time EVER I have regretted supporting this business. It's a very big deal! I was ready to march my ass backstage and demand Vince himself give me my money back."

Janna stopped her flirting with Dave, "It's true, I had to drag her in the other direction to leave."

Kaylie finally took in the sight in front of her, she somehow missed it when Janna sat next to Dave. He had his arm around her and they were leaning in and talking to each other real low. She turns and looks at Mark, "When did that happen?"

"When you started looking for our waitress." Mark laughed at her.

"ya well, I still don't have my beer." Kaylie muttered. Mark shook his head at her and chuckled. He waved over the waitress and Kaylie found herself fighting off the urge to vomit. The waitress was one of those overly starved, super skinny, bleach blond bimbos that make her skin crawl.

Janna started to laugh when Kaylie shot the waitress a death glare when she called

Mark 'honey'.

"Well Sarah, our friends here would like some drinks. Kaylie here would like..." Mark looked at Kaylie to find out what kind of beer she wanted when he saw her seething. Mark rubbed her back to get her out of her daze, which caused goosebumps to form over her skin.

"Bud Select please, Sarah, dear." Kaylie and Sarah were having a stare down. It was clear to everyone at the table that Kaylie was daring the waitress to say something to her. When Sarah scurried away to get Janna her diet pepsi and Kaylie her beer, the entire table busted up laughing. Well, everyone but Kaylie that is.

Mark leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Are you jealous or somethin?"

Kaylie whipped her head around and looked at him. Jealous? Jealous?!?! 'oh

my god, I was jealous.' Kaylie thought to herself. "No, of course not, she was just taking her time and I wanna drink damnit!" Mark sat back and looked at her. They both knew she was full of shit.

The foursome sat, ate, laughed for a couple hours. When Dave looked at his watch and saw it was almost 3:30 am, they all decided to head out to find a hotel. Dave and Janna went in the girls car, they were going to head to the hotel to get them rooms. Mark and Kaylie hopped in Mark's rental trunk to follow them, but also so Mark could fill up with gas. It was clear to everyone that Dave and Janna also wanted some time by themselves. Same thing for Mark and Kaylie so it worked out perfectly. Mark got out of the trunk

and stretched. All that sitting in the restaurant and then getting into the trunk caused his legs to become stiff. He started to fill his tank with gas, he walked over to Kaylie's opened window and leaned down.

"So, what do you want to do tomorrow after the show?" Kaylie turned and looked at him and for the first time really noticed how green his eyes were. She was just staring at them when she suddenly saw a couple of fingers snapping in front of her face. "earth to Kaylie. Come in Kaylie."

Kaylie could feel her face turn beet red. "Doesn't matter to me. Do you go any place specificly after a show?"

"Not really." Mark shrugs, and then smiled after he remembered Kaylie making

fun of him for doing that. "Wanna just play it by ear?"

"Ya, sounds good." Mark went inside to pay for the gas, Kaylie took that time to smack herself repeatedly in the head. "Stupid stupid. Stop acting like you've never liked a guy before." Kaylie thought to herself.

Mark got back into the trunk and decided not to ask Kaylie why she was beating herself up. He could always find that out tomorrow. "Have you heard from Janna with what hotel they found yet?"

"No, but seeing those two, they're probably on the side of the highway, making out or something." Kaylie smirked at him. She had a plan. When Mark asked her what that look was for, all she said was 'paybacks are a bitch.' Mark pulled out of the gas station and started to head downtown. Kaylie pulled out her cell phone, making sure to block her number, and dialed Janna's phone.

The phone was answered right before voicemail, and it wasn't Janna. It was an out of breath Dave. "What do you want?" Kaylie could hear Janna giggling in the background. Obviously she interrupted something. 'good' she thought.

"Yes, hello, I'm sorry, I was looking for a Miss. Janna Johnson. This is her doctor's office. I just got the test results back and I'm sorry to say...it is as we feared…she does have herpes."

"It's what?!?!!? Herpes?!?!!" Dave screamed into the phone to which caused

Janna to scream 'KAYLIE, YOU BITCH!' Mark and Dave both started to laugh.

"Where are we staying asshole? Or were you two busy attacking each other to look for a place?"

"We are actually at the Marriott waiting for your sorry asses to show up."

"That's all I needed to know, Thanks dear." Kaylie hung up the phone and smiled at Mark.

"You are evil." Mark pulled into the parking garage for the Marriott, grabs his bags and opened up the door for Kaylie to get out. The four of them head to their rooms and catch some zzz's for the next day.

A couple hours later, Kaylie was still tossing and turning. She was actually getting nervous about her time with Mark tomorrow. She decided to head to the exercise room and run on the treadmill. She put her headphone on and heads downstairs. "What do I want to listen to today?" Kaylie thinks as she's scrolling through her Ipod. She can't decide on what to listen to so she just puts it on shuffle. She turns on the treadmill and sets the timer for 20 minutes. About five minutes into her run, Taker's theme "You're

gonna pay" comes on. "OH COME ON!" Kaylie ripped off her headphones and

heard a chuckle behind her. She turns around and sees Mark smiling at her.

"Couldn't sleep either huh?" Mark asked as he sat on the weight bench.

Kaylie kept on running, "Ya."

"Something on your mind?" Mark raised an eyebrow at her continuing to run and try and avoid him.

"I'm nervous about tomorrow." Kaylie could feel her cheeks turn pink. She can't believe she just told him that.

"Oh ya? Why?"

"It's been a long time since I've been asked out by a guy I'm attracted to." Kaylie looked at the ceiling. 'shut up you fuckin idiot! look at him smiling at you now. you're fuckin done.' Kaylie continued to lecture herself she didn't realize that Mark was in front of her until he pushed the power off button on her treadmill.

"Well Darlin'. It's been a long time since I've had to ask. So we're on the same boat."

Mark looked at her and brushed a stray hair out of her face. Mark's hand lingered on her face. Kaylie once again found herself staring into those green eyes, those damn green eyes that are staring right back at her with an intensity behind them she hasn't seen since...well she didn't want to think about him. Not when this gorgeous man was leaning his head down to her face. She closed her eyes and waited for him to kiss her. He kissed her on her nose and then rested his forehead against hers. She once again opened her eyes and looked at him. She could tell what he was feeling. She could see his doubts, his worries, his concerns as clear as day. She rubbed her nose against his and saw his eyes sparkle. She smiled at him, "I feel it too big man...I feel it too." They stayed like that for a little while, just resting against each other, trying to get strength from each other. Kaylie finally started to get tired and Mark walked her back to her room.


	11. Chapter 10

Reviews are my friend. Good or Bad, I love to hear feedback

Chapter 10

Kaylie's leg would not stop twitching. The closer the show was to being over, the more nervous she got. She hasn't felt this way in a long time and she was clutching Janna's hand for support. Janna was excited for her friend. It's about time a good guy asked her out, and despite his appearance, Mark was a good guy. Not like that other asshole she dated.

Mark had managed to get the girls front row seats on the ramp. So throughout the show, the girls were chatting with Jimmy, the wwe security guard.

"Girl, why do you look like you're going to faint?" Jimmy asked right before the last match got started.

"Do you not remember who's taking me out after the show?" Kaylie looked at him as he laughed. She signaled him to lean closer to her so she would whisper, "It's not funny. He's a fuckin legend, and for whatever reason, he's interested in me."

"I can see why, if you weren't spoken for, I'd take ya." Jimmy laughed again as Kaylie smacked his arm.

The girls enjoyed Taker and Kane kick MVP's and Kennedy's asses. After the show was officially over, Mark looked over at Kaylie and winked at her. She,of course, had the decency to blush. He and Glenn headed backstage and the girls waited for the crowd to die down. When Jimmy tapped Kaylie on her shoulder to get her attention, she jumped about 10 feet in the air. She smacked him again as he walked the girls backstage.

As the girls walked backstage, Janna started looking for Dave and Kaylie started to look for Mark. Kaylie spotted Dave right away, in the corner with that slut Rebecca. Kaylie walked right up to him and got in his face, completely ignoring Rebecca and the rest of the roster around her.

"If you think you are going to play my friend like the others have, I will fuckin rip your dick off and feed it to a bunch of angry ants. Got me?"

Rebecca got a set of balls and said, "Who do you think you are, talking to my man like that?"

Janna ran over and pulled Kaylie away from Rebecca. "Girl, she is not worth it. Besides, I want to meet Flair." Janna dragged Kaylie off, looking over her shoulder at Dave and mouthed 'i'm sorry." He gave her the nod as Rebecca was grilling him for an explanation.

Kaylie was fuming. She was down right pissed, she walked up to Flair, explained to him that she needed to get out of there. Flair, remembering Kaylie from back in the day, took Janna under his wing. Janna was beaming, for not only meeting her idol, but now she gets to hang out with him.

Kaylie walked up to Jimmy and he showed her where Mark was. Kaylie stormed

to his dressing room and you can hear him laughing. She pounded on the door, and started to pace outside the dressing room.

Glenn opened the door and about peed himself. Kaylie was beyond furious at something and she was wearing a hole into the floor. "Hey Man, I think you're date is ready to go." Mark looked over Glenn's shoulder. He walked up to her, "Is everything ok?"

"We need to go. Now."

Mark looked at Glenn and raised his eyebrow. Glenn in turn, shrugged, cause

he had no idea what was going on either. "I can take your stuff man. You two get out of here." Mark thanked Glenn.

He turned at looked at Kaylie, who was about to burst into tears. He placed his hand in the small of her back and ushered her to his truck. He was going to get to the bottom of

this.

In between walking to his truck, Kaylie just let the tears run down her face. She can't believe she is ruining this date, all because of the past. Mark stopped her from going any further. He wrapped her in his arms and just held her as she cried. He was rubbing her back, trying to think of what was going on. "Darlin, we don't have to do..."

Kaylie started to shake her head no. She leaned back and wiped her eyes. "I want to do this, I just have to get out of here."

Mark looked at her as she tried to get herself together, "How bout this. We'll go back to the hotel, we'll order room service, and you tell me all about it."

Kaylie nodded her head and tried to compose herself. She can't believe what just happened. She just bout ruined her night with Mark. Even worse, she had to now explain her breakdown.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The car ride to the hotel can best be described as uncomfortable. Mark is wondering what the hell happened to the strong, independant woman sitting next to him. What sparked her anger? What brought on the tears. While Kaylie is wondering how and where to begin explaining herself. Mark parked the trunk, got out and opened Kaylie's car door. Kaylie looked at him for the first time that night and saw nothing but concern on his face. That touched her deeply. She gave him a small smile as he held out his hand for her to take. She gladly took it and they walked hand and hand through the lobby.

When they got to Mark's suite, Kaylie looked around in shock. She was use to traveling with the guys, but none of them had a room like this. Ever!

"So, what do you want to eat?" Mark handed Kaylie a room service menu. She

looked it over and realized how hungry she was.

"I'll have a rib eye steak, well done. Mashed, no wait, baked potato, with sour cream and butter on the side, the side salad with ranch dressing. OOO and a diet dr. pepper." Kaylie looked up from the menu to see Mark staring at her with his mouth hanging open. "What?"

"Where do you plan on putting all of that?"

Kaylie smiled, "I'm hungry, I'll make it fit. "

"Whatever you say." Mark called in their order and then sat down on the couch. He patted the seat next to him. "Come sit down and you can explain to me what happened back there."

Kaylie sighed and plopped herself down on the couch. She sat down Indian style, facing him. She rubbed her hands through her hand trying to think of where to begin. Mark patted her on her leg and she looked at him.

"It's ok darlin. Take your time."

"This goes a few years back."

"I got all the time you need."

Kaylie took a deep breath. "Ok, you asked for it. A few years ago, my friends and I were online and we heard that Cowboy Bob Orton's son was down in OVW training, so we started to do online searches, just because we're big time loser wrestling fans and had nothing better to do with our time."

Mark laughed, "I doubt you are as bad as some of our fans."

"You haven't seen me in my old school LOD hat, circa 1992." Kaylie winked at him, "Anyway, one day my friends Jackie, Sara and Mary decided that they wanted to go check him out, see what he's made of, so we all hopped in our car and drove from New Jersey to Louisville. Yes, it was a long drive. Anyway, after the OVW show, all of us girls were craving Denny's so we went. As we walked in, there was Randy, John, Conway, Dinsmore, Basham and Danny. Randy recognized us from the show and invited us to join them."

"How did that go?"

"Shocked the hell out of us, that was for damn sure. They started to ask us what we thought of the show...blah blah blah. But after that, the boys were starting to get called up to do dark matches and stuff, so if it was in at least 8 hours driving distance, we went."

"So you stalked them?" Mark said jokingly.

"No wiseass, it's not stalking when they call you and tell you where they are staying."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Ok, so fast forward to 2004. Randy was traveling with Mark Jindrak. Mark and I hit it off right away. Same sense of humor, same taste in food, music. You name it, we had it in common. So naturally we started dating. I mean, serious dating. Towards the end, he was up in Jersey looking for houses near by so we didn't have to travel so much to see each other." She stopped to see Mark digesting alot of what she said. She's made it a point not to bring this relationship up, because she didn't want any of the guys (the ones that didn't know her) to get the wrong idea of her.

"Anyway, they were in Indy for the weekend, I don't remember if it was for a pay per view or what, but I called Cena to ask for tickets to the show cause I wanted to surprise Mark." Kaylie laughed bitterly, "I was the one that was surprise. I walk backstage to see him and Randy talking to a bunch of girls and I heard Mark say...and I quote, 'I don't care if I'm not single or not. Let me worry about that, I'm going to make you a happy woman'. Needless to say, I flipped out. I don't remember what happened or what was said, I just remember Randy pulling me off of him and Mark having a bloody nose. I punched Randy too, and stormed out. I haven't been backstage since then. I've hardly been to any shows since then. I packed up and moved halfway across the country just to get away from it all."

"So what was it that set you off today?" Mark tried to process everything. He was about ready to hunt down Jindrak and kill him with his bare hands. That thought freaked him out.

"We saw Dave and Rebecca together. I just don't want my friend to be treated

like I was treated and I just snapped. I threatened Dave bodily harm for crying out loud! I was just so angry."

"And hurt?"

"No, just angry, it just happened to come out of my eyes, instead of me decking someone. And that Rebecca chick was 2 seconds away from getting bitch slapped."

Mark laughed. "You're a scrapper."

"No, I just don't tolerate bull shit anymore. Too many people have walked all over me." Kaylie's stomach made itself known. Mark busted out laughing, and she turned bright pink.

"Shut up. You're hungry too."

"I am, but not as bad as you are apparently." Kaylie chucked a couch pillow at his head. "Hey now, you break it you buy it."

"So if break you, I have to buy you? Somehow I think I'm getting the short end of the stick with that one." Kaylie got hit in the head with the pillow that she just threw at him. "Excuse you! You don't know what you just started." Kaylie got up and nailed Mark right in the face with the pillow.

Mark grabbed Kaylie's wrist, pulled her close to him, causing her to drop the pillow.

"I hope you know, that I'm not him. I won't do that to you." Mark said with such sincerity.

"Promise?" Kaylie whispered, trying to keep her tears at bay.

Mark leaned in and lightly kissed her. "Promise."


	13. Chapter 12

I am soooooo sorry for the lack of updates. Life has been pretty crazy and I am sad to admit, I lost my inspiration for a bit….but I got it back now and here is one of several updates for the next couple of days. Enjoy and remember, I loooooove feedback. :o)

Chapter 12

Kaylie sat in her living room, getting ready to watch No Way Out. Even though she hasn't talked to Mark in a month, she still has to tune in to see this main event. All four of her 'boys' were involved. Janna and Beth were at the ppv, enjoying it live. Few weeks after Kaylie and Mark broke up, Beth moved down to Tampa to be closer with John. Those two were made for each other and she was happy she set them up. Dave has officially broken things off with Rebecca and has invited Janna out this weekend as a trial run to see where things would take them.

Kaylie's cell phone rang as it got time for the main event. It was Janna.

"Girl, I have to tell you. I told off Mark today."

"What?! Why?"

"He kept on asking me about you. I told him if he wasn't such a fuck up, you

would be talking to him. I told him to leave ya alone."

"Janna Ann!"

"Don't Janna Ann me."

"Why couldn't just leave it alone?"

"I was getting sick of it. Now I know how you feel when he keeps calling you and shit. But that's not why I called, I wanted to watch the match with you."

"It better be a good match damnit. I actually shelled out the money to watch this shit."

Janna laughed. Throughout the match all of the girls were cheering for everyone. It must have been a funny thing to see when Janna would scream out stuff like 'KAYLIE SAYS KICK HIS ASS HBK!' or 'KAYLIE SAYS DAVE BETTER WATCH WHO HE'S MESSING WITH.' None of the girls expected Dave to turn on Taker. There was such hatred in his eyes, the girls had to wonder if Dave was getting personal.

Kaylie and Janna were chattering away, when there was a sudden knock on the

door. Kaylie gets up and answers it.

"Uh, Janna, I'll...have to call you back." Kaylie flipped her cell phone closed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Sara let herself in and sits on Kaylie's couch, "We need to talk"


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Kaylie has been sitting on her couch for the past hour, trying to digest everything she had just heard from Sara. She noticed that her hands have still not stopped shaking. She was beyond angry. She was ready to kill.

She got up and started to pace, trying to get her shaking hands under control. She walked by the table where there was a picture of her and Mark. It was taken the day after their pay per view after they officially became a couple. Mark took her back stage to his favorite spot to watch the show and she got to experience everything through his eyes.

She picked up the picture frame and traced Mark's face through the glass.

She picked up her cell phone, and dialed the hotel.

"Thank you for calling the Hilton, This is Sheila, How may I help you today?"

"Yes, can you connect me to Mark Callaway's room please."

"Sure thing miss. Please hold while I connect your call." While holding, Kaylie once again was ready to pace. She still can't believe that woman set foot in her house.

"Hello?" Kaylie almost dropped her phone. Not hearing his voice in a month caused her body to react in a way she didn't think would still be possible.

"Hello? I can hear you breathing." She could tell she had just woken him up.

"Hi Mark." Kaylie can picture him sitting straight up in the bed, just like he would when an opponent thought he was down and out.

"Lie?" She could hear the shock in his voice. "What's going on? Are you ok?"

Kaylie started to tear up. "I just called to tell you awesome match. And don't beat Dave too badly at Mania. Janna would kill you."

"Thanks about the match, and I can handle Dave. He stiffed the hell outta me tonight though."

"Gee, I wonder why. He did warn you." Kaylie couldn't keep the bitterness out of her voice.

"Listen, if you called to go on one of your bitchy tirades, I'll hang up the phone. I'm sick of you and your friends and their anger towards me. You never gave me a chance to explain. That's your problem. Not mine." Mark could hear Kaylie crying and damnit if it didn't make him more angry. "You did this to us Kaylie. You didn't talk to me for a month. You never let me to explain. Do you know how badly THAT hurt me?"

"I know what I saw Mark."

"Ya, but you don't know the damn story behind it do you?"

Even though Kaylie now knew more than Mark thinks she does, her stubbornness won out. "I don't give a rats ass what the story is, you were kissing her. You're lips were on her's. End of story. Listen, I didn't want to get into this with you. I just wanted to tell you that I saw your match and I guess in my lapse of judgment I had the urge to call you. Don't worry Mark, It won't happen again." She slammed the phone down. She picked up that picture frame and chucked it against the wall, causing it to shatter into pieces.

Damn him, and DAMN HER! If it wasn't for Sara, they wouldn't be where

they are. They would be happy. They would still be together and not at each

other's throats. She plopped herself back down on the couch and thought back

to Royal Rumble weekend.

flashback

Rumble weekend.

Kaylie was in her car after the pay per view and was heading to Mark's house

in Houston to celebrate his winning of the rumble. Whenever she and the girls were hanging with the boys, and they started to talk about the rumble, the girls would get up and leave. None of them wanted to know and when Kaylie saw Mark's hand being raised in victory, She couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

She's following the directions to his house and turned down onto the dirt road that

leads to his ranch. "must be nice to have your own private road" Kaylie thought as she bopped to 'You're gonna pay' Mark's badass theme song. She pulled up to the house and saw that there was another car in the driveway next to Mark's truck. She pulled up closer and saw Mark on the porch and he was laughing with Sara. Sara leaned in and placed her hand on his cheek. She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him. Mark had his hand on

her shoulders and before Kaylie could see any more, she put the car in reverse and sped away with tears in her eyes.

Shock, pure and utter shock. Kaylie walked back into the hotel and she knocked on John and Beth's hotel door. She could hear John screaming 'GO AWAY' while she could hear Beth saying 'it could be important.'

John swung the door open and Kaylie lost it. She just broke down, hysterically sobbing. Her relationship with Mark, was over, after he promised her on their first date that he would never do that to her.

end of flashback

Kaylie took in all of the information she got, and she made a decision but she was going to need Janna and Beth's help. She prayed that they would.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Janna and Beth arrived to the hotel in downtown Detroit, where their men were staying for Wrestlemania 23. They joined Dave, John and the rest of the roster for a company dinner. Beth looked around to find Mark. When she found him, she pointed him out to Janna, who excused herself from the table.

She grabbed a batch of envelopes out of her purse and made her way over to Mark. "You got a second?" She made sure to look him dead in the eye, in her way telling him to make time for her.

"You want to yell at me some more Janna?"

"I have something for you...from Kaylie." Janna watched as his friends scattered from the table. They knew whatever Kaylie had to say, it was probably not good, and they didn't want to be in his war path.

"What is it? A go to hell letter?" Mark looked at the envelope like it was a poisonious snake. He wasn't sure if he wanted to see what she had to say.

"I don't know Mark, she just wanted me to give it to you." Janna set the letter on the table in front of him and went to join her table. They all immediately asked what was going on. Both Janna and Beth shrugged, and then shared a smile.

The second Janna turned around Mark tore open the first one labeled 'Read Me First'

Mark,

I was writing this out, trying to figure out what I was going to say, but I was going through so many pieces of paper, that I'm typing it instead. Sorry for the impersonal touch. I"m writing this after that brief conversation we had, and there are some things I want to get off my chest. Firstly, I miss you! I miss you so much that it hurts so much to even see you in a stupid WWE magazine. I can't believe it's been almost 3 months since I last saw your face in person, and to know that it is my fault makes me sick to

my fucking stomach.

When I first saw what I saw, I wanted to hurt you as much as it hurt me to see you kissing Sara. That is why I didn't contact you. I knew it would drive you insane. The first month went by and that was fine. The second month came along and I was furious. I was so damn furious that my friends were in great relationships and I was miserable. Remember our first conversation when I said I'd rather have everyone around me happy...I'm full of shit. It fuckin sucks major monkey balls. ;o) Now recently, I'm mad at myself for letting it get this far.

I had an interesting visit today. I know you don't know this, but Sara stopped by. She told me what really happened. Why didn't you tell me she was trying to get back together with you? Did you really run after me? Did you not come back for hours? Did you run all that way? You know your knee can't handle that. Anyway, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you sooner. If I had, we could possibly have worked it out and moved on with our life

together. I still hope that we can. I just don't know how to get us there.

I was listening to my Chris Daughtry CD. Yes, he's the punk from American Idol. You're really going to hate this, cause I know you don't that kind of music. Go to Janna and get the second envelope. Go somewhere where you can deal with this alone, cause I don't want you hurting any more people backstage. You don't want your streak to be taken away. You've worked too hard for that. Now go, get the gift, open envelope two when you hit play.

Mark got up from the table and walked over to Janna. His mind was going a million miles an hour. He was finally excepting that Kaylie might be out of his life for good, when she does something like this. But that was one of the things he loved most about her. She always kept him on his toes.

Janna turned around and handed him the tiny mp3 player Kaylie downloaded the songs

to. Mark thanked her and made his way to his room. His heart pounding in his chest. The second he got to his room he tore open the envelope 'Me second'

Did you wait until you were alone or have you killed some poor lil jobber? Better yet, that power ranger dumbass MVP. Yes, I still hate him. Hit play, read the lyrics along with the song. It's called Used To.

You used to talk to me like

I was the only one around

You used to lean on me

The only other choice was falling down

You used to walk with me like

We had no where we needed to go

Nice and slow

To no place in particular

We used to have this figured out

We used to breathe without a doubt

The nights were clear for the first time that I'd see

We used to have this under control

We never thought we used to know

At least there's you

And at least there's me

Can we get this back?

Can we get this back?

To how it used to be

I used to reach for you

I got lost along the way

I used to listen

You always had the just right thing to say

I used to follow you

Never really cared where we would go

Fast or slow

To anywhere at all

We used to have this figured out

We used to breathe without a doubt

The nights were clear for the first time that I'd see

We used to have this under control

We never thought we used to know

At least there's you

And at least there's me

Can we get this back?

Can we get this back?

To how it used to be

I look around me

And I want you to be there

Cause I miss the things that we shared

Look around you

It's empty and you're sad

Don't you miss the love that we had?

You used to talk to me like

I was the only one around

The only one around

We used to have this figured out

We used to breathe without a doubt

The nights were clear for the first time that I'd see

We used to have this under control

We never thought we used to know

At least there's you

And at least there's me

Can we get this back?

Can we get this back?

To how it used to be yeah

To how it used to be

To how it used to be yeah

To how it used to be

To how it used to be

Mark didn't even know how to react when he saw in Kaylie's handwriting '_Can we get this back Mark? Is there a way back to what we use to be?'_

He opened up the last envelope and waited for the next song to come on. She was right again, he still hated that punk Chris Daughtry. Now it's only because he's making him cry like a fucking baby. As he unfolded the lyrics the song came on.

'What about Now"

Shadows fill an empty heart

As love is fading,

From all the things that we are

But are not saying.

Can we see beyond the scars

And make it to the dawn?

Change the colors of the sky.

And open up to

The ways you made me feel alive,

The ways I loved you.

For all the things that never died,

To make it through the night,

Love will find you.

What about now?

What about today?

What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?

What if our love never went away?

What if it's lost behind words we could never find?

Baby, before it's too late,

What about now?

The sun is breaking in your eyes

To start a new day.

This broken heart can still survive

With a touch of your grace.

Shadows fade into the light.

I am by your side,

Where love will find you.

What about now?

What about today?

What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?

What if our love, it never went away?

What if it's lost behind words we could never find?

Baby, before it's too late,

What about now?

Now that we're here,

Now that we've come this far,

Just hold on.

There is nothing to fear,

For I am right beside you.

For all my life,

I am yours.

What about now?

What about today?

What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?

What if our love never went away?

What if it's lost behind words we could never find?

What about now?

What about today?

What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?

What if our love never went away?

What if it's lost behind words we could never find?

Baby, before it's too late,

Baby, before it's too late,

Baby, before it's too late,

What about now?

_Is it too late? I will be at Mania on Sunday. I didn't think I could handle the whole weekend though. Just know that I will be in those stands, cheering for you. If you are willing to work this out, I will be in our usual spot after the show._

_Mark, one last thing. I love you. Kaylie :-)_

Mark ran back down stairs as fast as his beat up legs would take him. When he made it back into the banquet hall, everyone was looking at him. For the first time in a long time, he didn't care that he looked a wreck. He still had tears rolling down his face. His LieLie was coming back to him. He ran over to Beth, since he couldn't see Janna anywhere, picked her up and spun her around.

"Is she really coming?" Mark smiled at her. When Beth smiled back, he knew his answer. Suddenly Sunday couldn't come fast enough.


	16. chapter 15

I apologize for the total lack of updates

I apologize for the total lack of updates. Life has been crazy with work.

Enjoy! Feedback is appreciated

Chapter 15

Kaylie is bopping in her car to some song on the radio. She has that nervous, excited feeling one gets going to a major pay per view. Anyone who knew her would know that no matter how many shows she goes to, pay per views were special. This one was particularly special because she was going to reunite with Mark, if everything goes according to her plan. She was brought out of her daze by her cell phone vibrating on her lap.

"Hey Janna."

"Where are you at sexy biotch?"

"I'm about 20 miles from Detroit."

"Have you called him yet?"

"Not yet, are you hinting that I should?"

"Well, you didn't hear this from me, but he's been pacing the halls for about an hour now. He's starting to wear the tiles of the floor down."

Kaylie laughed, she could actually picture that in her head. "Alright girl, I'll call him. I'll call ya when I get into town."

"You better!" Janna and Kaylie hung up. Kaylie started to scroll down when

her phone once again started to vibrate. Mark's name was on the screen.

"Hello?"

"Did you forget our tradition before a big match Kaylie Marie?"

"I'm sorry, did you just full name me?" Kaylie said with a smile on her face.

"You're damn right I did."

"Well I will have you know Mr. anxious, I was scrolling down my list to get

your number when you so rudely buzzed in my lap."

"Oh really? Did you enjoy it?"

Kaylie laughed again, "you know I did. I'm about 20 miles away from downtown, so you can stop worrying about that and concentrate on kicking Dave's ass tonight. I want to see you with that belt or else I'll riot. And don't think I won't too. I'm already to kill Janna for cheering for him."

"Well, they have been dating awhile now."

"Ya, ya, I don't want to hear it."

"I can't wait to see you Lie lie." Mark said in that tone that she missed so much.

"I can't wait to see you either. But I better get off here and find my way there. You know how I am when I get distracted from driving."

Kaylie and Mark said their goodbyes and Kaylie started to speed. She couldn't wait to get to the show now.

Once Kaylie arrived at the hotel, she parked her car and walked over to the venue. She figured walking would calm her down some. She picked up her ticket from the Will Call box office and made her way to join Janna and Beth. As she walked down to her seats she had to smile. Back when she and the girls started to travel on the road, Beth and Kaylie had decided to take it upon themselves to claim their seats and dub them the 'original diva section' That's where all of the girlfriends/wives/significant others of wrestlers who ENJOY watching their men compete would sit and cheer. Kaylie and Beth decided the best seats in the house were in the sections where the camera's were stationed. That way they can stay out of the lime-light and still cheer for them men, and for the men to see them. As Kaylie made her way to the 'diva section' she was greeted by the other women. She hugged Janna and Beth and took her seat in the middle of the two. It was going to be

a night to remember for sure.

The women were chatting, laughing, having a good time when in the middle of the ppv, they started to show footage of the Batista/Taker feud. That IMMEDIATELY pissed off Kaylie and Janna. Their men were in one of the most anticipated matches of the night…and it's on THIS early. Dave made his way to the ring and did his signal to Janna in the crowd. She screamed her head off. Kaylie waved to Dave and he gave her a big smile. He nodded his head towards the entrance and Kaylie turned to wait for Mark. The lights go down and his music starts, she had to grab both Beth and Janna's hands for

support. This is going to be the first time in 3 months since she's seen Mark, and she's sure she's bout ready to faint and he makes his presence known and makes his way down to the ring. Kaylie is now beaming. Janna looked at the other women and mouthed 'I told you so.' Apparently the others were worried that for whatever reason, Kaylie would run or not react at all to Mark coming out. Beth and Janna had to tighten their grips cause Kaylie looks like she's ready to run down the ring and jump on Mark when he takes his hat off and rolls his eyes back. He looks in the 'diva section' and is searching for Kaylie. You can tell when he spotted her cause he had this smile on his face that he quickly covered and got back into "taker mode'

Throughout the match, both Janna and Kaylie were cheering for their men. When Taker finally won the match, once again Kaylie needed to be restrained. She was so happy for him, for all he's worked for. Mark looked up at Kaylie and pounded his heart with his fist and pointed right at her. Tears immediately came to all of the women's eyes. Now Kaylie really couldn't wait for the show to be over.

After the ppv was over, the ladies were waiting for the crowd to die down before they made their way backstage. After Jimmy, the security guard signaled for the girls to come down, they all started running, except for Kaylie who was taking her time. She was now, officially, nervous. As they got into the back, she stood back and watched the other women interact with their men. Mark wasn't in sight so she just stood back and waited. She heard his laughter and she turned and saw him getting congratulated by the younger men on the roster.

It was like nothing Kaylie's ever experienced before, but before she knew what happened, as if her body was acting on it's own, she found herself running to Mark. She thinks she actually was hurdling over chairs and/or people to get to him. She launched herself in the air and wrapped her arms and legs around Mark and held on to him with all she had.

Mark held on just as tight, stroking her hair and trying to calm her down.

When he realized that wasn't working, he made his way to his locker room.

"Kaylie baby, you need to let go." When Kaylie shook her head 'no', Mark unwrapped her legs from his waist and set her feet down. "Baby, it's ok. I'm not going anywhere, but I don't need my girl to be looking like a hot mess when we go out in public."

Kaylie finally let go of Mark's neck. She stared at him with wide eyes. "your girl? You still consider me your girl?"

"Of course, now go, wash that face. We need to go somewhere and talk, and I'll be damned if it's in the middle of the stadium locker room." Kaylie nodded her head and walked into the bathroom to get cleaned up. His voice calling her 'his girl' was playing over and over in her head. As she made her way out to the locker room, she saw Mark sitting on the bench with his newly won title lying across his lap. She made her way over to him, stood in front of him. She ran her fingers over the belt and smiled.

Mark grabbed her hand and laced his fingers with hers. They stared into each others eyes, trying to read each others minds. Mark stood up and walked out of the locker room, holding Kaylie's hand tightly in his and they made their way through the remaining wrestlers in the halls. Kaylie saw both Janna and Beth smiling at the sight and she laughed out loud. Mark looked at her and raised his eyebrow and she gave him a look that told him everything was ok.

Everything would be ok.


End file.
